Equipment pads was generally constructed onsite by pouring concrete mixtures; however, this method was deemed inconvenient by many because of time spent waiting for favorable weather conditions and for the concrete to dry before beginning equipment installation. As a result, concrete pouring process was improved by prefabricating the equipment pads offsite with concrete or cementitious mixtures (including fabric) and plastic materials, and then shipping to the wholesaler for installers to purchase. Since the weight of concrete equipment pad contributes to high shipping costs and is difficult for the installer to carry onto the jobsite, the equipment pads are manufactured from plastic materials to reduce the weight as an alternative option. However, these equipment pads are not ultraviolet (UV) stable to prevent weather discoloration and degradation. Additionally, equipment pads are also constructed of rubber. But, high material cost of rubber causes these equipment pads to be expensive. Efforts continue for production of a lesser weight pad to drive down shipping costs, and to facilitate installer handling on the worksite, and simultaneously, one of greater strength and durability for upholding the equipment.
It is an object of the present to provide a lightweight equipment pad that is high strength, durable, and crack-resistant. The present invention comprises a heat expansible, closed-cell polyurethane foam core covered by a UV stable polyurea exterior coating. The present invention is usually laid upon a prepared, flat ground surface for installing equipment atop. The overall structure of the present invention is delineated with a top-level surface for equipment support, lateral surfaces, and a bottom surface wherein the size and shape of equipment to be placed determines the size and shape of the present invention. The method of manufacturing the present invention entails forming the foam interior through an open-pour mold. Then, the present invention is removed the foam interior from the mold and sprayed with the UV stable polyurea exterior coating only covering the top surface and the lateral surfaces.